Heavenly Bow Unit
Introduction The Heavenly Bow Unit is the Heavenly Bow Empire’s elite military unit, composed of just seven members prior to the induction of Shangguan Bing’er and Zhou Weiqing. Naturally they are all top level godlike archers. Though their individual combat abilities might be lacking, they are extremely skilled assassins that even Heavenly Jewel Masters have to fear. The Unit is stationed deep in the Stars Forest, housed in a courtyard surrounded by three Battalion worth of troops, which are outside of the command of the Five Regiments, and only report to the Royal Family. The Heavenly Bow Unit can be commandeered only by the Emperor himself. The Heavenly Bow Unit is always maintained as a 7 manpower squad. Despite its small size, the Heavenly Bow Unit is a legend in the Heavenly Bow Empire. In fact, the Empire changed its name to honor the merits of the Unit. History The Heavenly Bow Unit has a long and distinguished history. It was formed around 130 years before present, and acted three times to save the Empire. Around 86 years before present, the empire changed its name to honor the unit. When the Kalise Empire's aggression was at its peak, with their army lead by seven Heavenly Jewel Masters while the Heavenly Bow Empire has Admiral Zhou alone, it was the actions of the Heavenly Bow Unit that turned the tide. The death of four of the enemy's strongest Heavenly Jewel Masters under the Unit's bows demoralised the Kalise Army commanders and their Emperor, and resulted in the last sixteen years of peace. Operation The Heavenly Bow Unit does not actually lie under the command of the Heavenly Bow Empire, and normally only takes action when the Empire is in dire straights. As Jewel Masters require a lot of money to maintain their cultivation, the Heavenly Bow Unit needs to sustain their own income, separate from what the Heavenly Bow Empire can supply. This additional income is supplied by the mercenary missions they undertake under a 'nom de guerre'. Regular Missions The Heavenly Bow Unit undertakes missions such as Heavenly Beast elimination. Side Missions Travelling in an obviously wealthy carriage with no escort, the Unit often attracts the attention of bandits. This is deliberate, as it provides a public service to future travelers and the Unit can claim salvage and bounties in the well honored tradition of kill them and take their loot. Paradise Strange Heavenly Bow Unit also acts as an assassin organization know as Paradise Strange. Only a few people know that Heavenly Bow Unit and Paradise Strange are the same unit. In the entire Boundless Mainland’s a.s.sa.s.sination world, Paradise Strange is ranked the 7th of all the a.s.sa.s.sin organisations. Being set up for over a hundred years, the completion rate of their missions is about 79% and those organisations which rank above it are all at least ten times its numbers (Chapter 30.2). The strongest person they have a.s.sa.s.sinated was a 9-Jeweled Heavenly Jewel Master. Over the years, they have racked up a death tally of 11 9-Jeweled Heavenly Jewel Masters, 43 8-Jeweled Jewel Masters, 114 7-Jeweled Jewel Masters (Chapter 30.2).Category:Heavenly Bow Empire